Blossoming Love
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: Bloom and Sky have been dating for over but six months ago their relationship went downhill. they only met for a reason not just to see each other and barely spoke. Planning to break up with him Bloom meets him at a coffee shop but things backfire when he is stubborn to not breakup and give this relationship another chance. May involve frequent time jumps and no magic. One-shot.


The clouds were dark and ominous, swirling around as rain pitter pattered on the puddles forming on the sidewalks and people wearing raincoats and with their umbrella in hand hurried along their way. Sighing Bloom looked back down on her lap, in a way the rain or the day reflected her emotions, sad and confused. She had been like that for a while, she was still wondering whether or not this was a good thing for her, she hadn't spoken to her boyfriend for months, and he was always so far away, in London with his best friends or with his family.

When they first met it was a sunny day, bright and cheerful with flowers everywhere, their friends had been dating for a while and she was finally going to meet the mysterious guy they had told her so much about. Apparently he was back in London with his girlfriend, she could tell that the guys absolutely despised her and that gave her a sense of discomfort, she was meeting a complete and total stranger and add to that the girls and guys wanted them to be best friends, if not more than that. She remembered that when she first saw him walk up to the others with a smile on his face but a tad bit of curiosity burned brightly in his eyes.

He had blonde hair that was like corn, it drifted over his right eye, and his eyes they were so deep and clear, a sky blue that was like the sky above and his skin was not pale like she had anticipated but a nice tan color. He was wearing a button up light blue shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers, he had a small little luggage bag in his hand. She felt like if she stared any longer then she would be embarrassed so she quickly looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks. After a second it clicked in her what she had just done, she had just checked out a guy with a girlfriend.

She caught Stella's glance and gave her a death glare while Stella just smiled sheepishly and raised an eyebrow, correct term would be wiggled her eyebrows. Brandon was the first to his feet, he was dating Stella and they had been dating a little over a year, everyone else came together a little bit after that. There was the rough around the edges couple, Riven and Musa, the nerdy couple, Timmy and Tecna, the athletic couple, Nabu and Aisha, and finally the sweet couple, Helia and Flora.

"Dude it is so good to see you and where is Diaspro, she didn't tag along?" Brandon asked as he manly hugged the blonde, faintly Bloom wondered who Diaspro was but then she just shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts, she must have been important to the blonde so Bloom knew that she should keep her mouth sealed.

"She is actually over there." The blonde haired guy said, as all of the guys sent him miniature death glares, He held his hands up in surrender, "She didn't want me to go alone, something about skanks trying to steal her man." He put his voice up a bit to mimic whoever Diaspro was.

"Whatever bro, just don't let her harass our girlfriends." Riven said evenly as he glared for a minute at the blonde, "Oh and this is my girlfriend Musa, that I have told you about." He said slinging an arm around a slightly blushing Musa as she swatted him.

"Hey I am Stella" Stella said as she walked over to the standing boys and hugged Brandon, "This guy's girlfriend." She smiled brightly as everyone laughed.

"He has mentioned you, something about love." The blonde haired guy teased Brandon as Brandon punched his shoulder, the girls and Bloom giggled as the guys chuckled.

"This is Tecna, my girlfriend and there is a 99.99% chance that we are made for each other and that sometimes emotions are not that bad." Timmy said logically with a faint blush as he slung his arm over a blushing Tecna's shoulder.

"This is my flower Flora." Helia said as he smiled up to Flora in adoration as she blushed and hid her head in his shoulder and he grinned and winked at the rest of them.

"Sup I'm Aisha." Aisha said biting back a smile at Flora as she gave Nabu a side hug, "This idiot's girlfriend." She added as Nabu mocked a hurt expression before lightly punching his girlfriend on the shoulder.

Bloom was in the back hidden from his view when her phone dinged, she glanced down and saw another text message from her ex, Andy, he broke her heart a couple of weeks ago when she found him cheating with her ex-best friend, Selena. She sighed before she put the phone back in her pocket and saw Stella walk away from Brandon and towards her, "You ok?" she asked.

Bloom flickered her gaze to Stella's, "Yeah" She sighed finally after a minute, "It's Andy, again." She whispered but Riven heard her and he tensed, the guys loved bloom as a little sister and were going to beat him up but bloom stopped them.

Flora got up and walked over to her too and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry sweetie we're here for you.' She said giving bloom a soothing smile.

"Thanks" Bloom smiled thankfully before she stood up finally allowing the blonde to see her, she didn't even look in his direction, "I should probably be heading home, I have to work tonight and tomorrow." She said as she shifted on her foot uncomfortably.

"Right we forgot." Musa said as she smiled at bloom in a no worrying manner, she got up and hugged the red haired girl before Bloom waved goodbye and was about to leave when she looked at the blonde to see him watching her every move.

"Hello" She smiled politely, 'I'm Bloom."

"I am Sky" He said after a minute, "It was nice meeting you Bloom"

"You too, maybe we can hang out sometime as friends, of course." Bloom asked as a small smile graced her lips.

"I would like that, see you around." He said as Bloom smiled before she walked past him and to her car.

Bloom sighed remembering those days, it had been the start of a really good friendship which, eventually turned into a relationship, now it had been more than three years since they met and a year and a half since they started to date. She remembered the on time Sky that she had grown to love but now he was always late, sometimes half an hour to an hour, it had been forty-five minutes since the time they had agreed to meet up and he was still a no show, she hadn't heard from him since earlier that day.

When she used to think about how girlfriends and boyfriends should be she would think of two people who talk every chance they get, at least once a day, now she was lucky if he even called once a week. She glanced at the clock again, mentally deciding whether or not she should leave and give him a note or something.

The sound of the ring of the bell above the door in the coffee stop startled her as she looked up to see a familiar face smile once he saw her, he had on a soft green raincoat, he sat down across from her, "Sorry I am late, the rain held me up." He answered her unasked question, "So why did you want to meet up?" He asked as he took his wet coat off.

She studied him for a minute finally deciding to smile back, it was a small smile, she was happy to see him but something needed to change, this was not a relationship, it was just really good friends who liked each other in her eyes. She stirred her coffee with her spoon, "Does there have to be a reason, Sky?' She asked softly.

"Well no, but we could have just called each other if you wanted to talk." Sky said, not understanding what she meant.

Bloom sighed as she locked eyes with him, "Sky, we are dating there shouldn't be a reason, but for the past five months there has been one, at first when we dated it was happy and carefree, we would meet each other just for fun, but now it is strict and small and in coffee shops or at airports, no fun, we have to have a reason to see each other. This doesn't feel like a relationship anymore Sky, this just feels like best friends who care for each other." She said as she felt her voice was going to break, she thought maybe they needed to break up since this wasn't working.

Bloom knew the minute she would get home she would cry her eyes out and never stop crying, this was one of the most heart breaking and heart wrenching moments of her life, Sky's eyes flashed with pain, "You want to break up?" He asked softly, his face was emotionless.

"I don't want to, but what is the point of this, you don't want to see me without reason, not just to have to see me. I can't keep waiting for something that just isn't working anymore Sky, I am tired of it and it isn't helping me to think straight." Bloom said.

"You're acting like we can't change our priorities to each other." Sky said as he felt his temper rise.

"I don't want to pick a fight with you Sky, I just don't think this is working anymore, heck we aren't even each other's top priority. I have tried to change my priorities to you but you don't try anything." Bloom said as she felt her own temper flare.

"Well you don't say anything about it to me, is there someone else then, huh, you are breaking up with me to be with someone else" Sky said as he stood up and was about to put his jacket on.

"I tried to tell you right now but instead you want to fight with me, accuse me of cheating on you. I have tried everything for this to work out but all you want to do is argue with me. I get it you want this to continue but this isn't working anymore. I am done Sky, I can't keep doing this anymore, and it breaks my heart too much." Bloom screamed throwing money on the table before she ran out. She felt tears flow down her cheeks matching the rain, until she threw herself under the roof of a building and leaned against the wall.

Bloom slid down the wall as she started to cry hard, it was hurting too much, she couldn't take it much longer, her throat was dry and she felt the ongoing amount of tears fall down her face. She was shivering from the rain and felt her heart break more when she heard footsteps running to her. Probably the owner to kick her out of the area and tell her to scram, to say she was shocked to feel a hand on her shoulder was an understatement, she jerked her body startled, but she didn't look up. She didn't want to, "Bloom" Sky said as he hugged her with worry.

"Sky" Bloom asked in disbelief, she wanted to scoot away, she was hurt, and it was hurting her badly, he was probably here to tell her that she embarrassed him or that she could have done it over the phone.

"Bloom, don't ever do that again, come on, let's get you out of this cold." Sky said smiling lightly, he picked her up bridal style before she could protest and carried her to his car; he sat her down in the back seat and got in with her. She was shaking as he put a hand on her cheek to push away the tears, "Don't ever do that again, I was so worried Bloom, you could have gotten hurt." He scolded her lightly as she gave him a weak smile. "Bloom, you know that I don't want to break up and I can make this work, starting now."

"How?" Bloom asked quietly, "Sky I just can't" She was about to tell him that she didn't know what to do but he silenced her with his finger to her lips.

"Bloom, I can make this work, we can first not stay so far away from each other, me in London all the time as the owner of the lawyer company is havoc and you working as a journalist, we are in two different countries, but I can move here Bloom, I can work from here on my company, it isn't that hard. We can make this work, I know it, please Bloom just give this a second chance." Sky said as he looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Yes" Bloom muttered, "Yes" she smiled and threw her arms around him and hugged him as Sky smiled and hugged her back. He pulled away and looked into her eyes before they both leaned in to kiss each other. Soon one kiss turned into another and soon they were just kissing in the backseat of his car. She pulled away and smiled up at him and he smiled at her, "Sky, I know that we have never told each other this before and that it is a topic that just never came up but I love you sky with everything I have, please don't let that fly away." She said.

Sky smiled at her in adoration and he kissed the tip of her nose as she giggled underneath of him, "I love you too Bloomy." He said as the nervousness drained from her face and she smiled in joy as he kissed her again.

Almost two months later that had moved in together and it was morning and the early summer sun had just came out of the clouds as Bloom made breakfast and Sky walked into the kitchen smiling once he saw his girl in white fluffy shorts and a blue tank top. She turned around and looked at him before she rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

Sky sat down as Bloom served them breakfast and sat down across from him, they ate in silence for the first part of the meal, but it wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence, "So I heard that Stella and Brandon are getting married." Bloom said breaking the silence.

"Really, when?" Sky asked curiously as he looked up from his plate to look at Bloom, her red flaming curls framed her creamy face that held cyan blue eyes and her hair had orange tips, she was perfect in every way to him.

"In eight days." Bloom responded after thinking for a moment, "I got a long phone call from Stella about how excited she was and she asked me to be her maid of honor and Brandon wants you to be his best man." Bloom added after a moment.

"Well where is it going to be?" Sky asked getting up to wash his dishes.

"They actually want to have it in the fancy five star hotels down town, on their wedding floor of course, I am actually going shopping with her today on the brides request." Bloom called to him as he went to the kitchen.

"Who is going to be there?" Sky asked as Bloom walked in the kitchen.

"All of our old friends and a couple of new ones." Bloom said as she started to wash her own dish, Sky took it from her and began to wash it, "Oh come on" Bloom pouted slightly.

"Nope" Sky said popping the p," You have a busy day shopping with bridezilla; I wish you the best of luck." Sky winked at her as she swatted him upside the head and he chuckled.

"Whatever Sky but I call dibs on the shower first." Bloom rolled her eyes when she said whatever but then smiled at him cheekily before dashing out of the room.

"Awe no fair" Sky called after her jokingly.

The wedding reception was huge like Stella had wanted and many people were there, the bridesmaids were Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Tecna, Musa, Roxy, and Nova. The groom's men were Sky, Helia, Nabu, Timmy, Riven, Luke, and Max. The girls were wearing dark orange strapless floor length dresses with it being tight at the top, bloom had on one with a blue belt and a blue necklace and her hair in a side ponytail, while the girls had red belts with red necklaces and their hairs clipped into a bun.

Stella was wearing a one strap white dress that was like a mermaid dress and had golden sparkles on it and her hair up in a fancy up do and she had on her golden make up and when she walked down the aisle way with her arms intertwined with her dads. She had a smile on her face as a faint blush made its way to her cheeks. Sky stood opposite of her as she eyed him out of the corner of her eye with a peaceful smile on his face. She looked back to Stella and smiled reassuringly.

The ceremony was peaceful and by night the stars gleamed as it was an outdoor wedding after party, Bloom sat down with Stella as they chatted before it was time for speeches from Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, and both sets of parents. Bloom cleared her throat as she blushed for a minute before she glanced at Sky, he winked at her as she smiled and then began her speech, "When I first met Brandon, I knew that him and Stella just clicked together, it amazed me how they seem to just be the match made in heaven, Brandon manages to calm Stella's shopping spree or her shopaholic obsession, they fit together like puzzle pieces and I raise my glass to Stella and Brandon, they fit each other perfectly and never forget and I hope that life's long journey is full of happiness for the both of you. To Stella and Brandon Shields, I hope happiness is in your future." Bloom said as she raised her glass and the room did as Stella and Brandon smiled at her hugging each other.

Bloom walked down the stage as the DJ turned the wedding bride and groom song back on, to join the couple together for their first dance, Bloom watched as her eyes filled with happy tears, she had barely spoke to Sky throughout the ceremony, in fact she hadn't spoken to him in a little over two days.

A few weeks later Sky still had managed to semi ignore Bloom, she wondered what was going on with him, whenever she woke up he was already gone and when she went to sleep he was not home yet, she barely saw him, the only way she knew was the kiss on her forehead that he gave her when she was asleep but yet she still felt it and when she woke up from a bad dream and crept out of the room. She stirred her coffee gingerly as she glanced into the warm brown liquid before she pulled out her laptop, her job made her work around the world, involve other issues would wide. Even though she was a journalist she still had hidden files of stories that she was working on.

Suddenly Sky walked through the door, he seemed to have froze once he spotted her but that completely dissolved after a minute, he walked over to her and sat down next to her, "What are you doing up so late love?" He asked as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and she looked at him.

"Writing." She answered simply as she returned her focus back to the lap top on her lap, it was a black lap top and very nice and sleek, she started to type again but he sighed before he stood up causing her to look up.

"You should get to sleep Bloomy" He said softly, almost inaudible but she still heard him, she looked back to her computer.

"You should be home earlier Sky" Bloom retorted as he ran a hand through his messy hair causing her to raise an eyebrow at him, she sighed before she gave in and saved her document, she stood up without a word and began to walk to their room with Sky following her before they both went to sleep.

Bloom woke up to the smell of pancakes and she opened her eyes lazily before she closed them again and yawned. Her eyes shot wide open again as she practically flew out of bed and she walked to the kitchen seeing Sky cooking some pancakes.

"Morning Bloomy" Sky said without turning around as he flipped another pancake.

"What are you still doing here?" bloom blurted out but blushed realizing what she said as Sky turned around with an eyebrow raised,

"What do you mean by that?" Sky asked as he looked at her with an intense stare as she shifted slightly under his stare.

"I mean that you are usually gone by the time I wake up." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders, she walked to the cabinet and took out two plates before she sat them on the table.

"Sorry firefly, I have been busy with work." Bloom could see that he was lying but didn't press more on the issue as she sat down.

The two of them ate in silence; it was awkward for the most part before Sky broke it, "How about we go to the park this afternoon then to a restraint." He said.

"Sure" Bloom said as she ate and silence fell in between them again, "So I heard that Stella is going to be expecting in April." She said as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Yeah me too, Brandon is really nervous to be a father but excited also." Sky said as he chewed on some pancake.

Bloom laughed, "I can't believe how fast time flies." She said with a grin, "I never thought that Brandon and Stella would be the first of us to have children."

Sky laughed and nodded his head, "Me too, I always pictured it would be Flora and Helia." He said thoughtfully.

"Have you met them?" Bloom asked, "They are way too shy for that" She added after a thought.

"True" Sky said as he ate another bite of his pancake. Bloom took both of their plates when they were done and started to wash them when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, "Why don't you go get ready, I'll take care of the dishes." Sky said as he grabbed them from her and smiled teasingly as she held a fist threateningly yet jokingly.

"Fine" She said, "Have fun with the dishes Skyerella" She teased with a smirk as he playfully glared at her; she walked to their room before she put on some white skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. She added some light brown UGG boots to add to her appearance before she walked to the living room and began to type on the computer.

Bloom hadn't noticed Sky was there until he cleared his throat and she glanced up before she smiled and saved her document, He led her to their favorite spot on the park and their secret spot, she sat down by the edge along with him.

Sky titled her head and pulled her to her feet before digging in his back pocket, "Bloom I know that we met almost three years ago and have been dating for almost two, but I know that what I feel for you is nothing I have ever felt before, you are so different than any girl that I have ever met but yet so beautiful. We have had some bumps in the road that is our relationship but we are amazing together, I feel with you is almost like a fantasy love, true love can't compare." He got down on one knee and pulled the box from behind his back and he looked in her eyes the entire time, "You are my soul mate in every way Bloom, so I ask that will you, Bloom Anderson, marry me, Sky Evans?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

Tears filled her eyes as she gasped and covered her mouth in shock, realizing that he was waiting nervously for an answer, "Yes, I will marry you Sky" She said as she threw her arms around him and he hugged her around the waist and she smiled before they shared a long passionate kiss.

Seven years flew by for the two, they could never be happier, the wedding was by a waterfall that they found on a hiking trip two months after their engagement and then the rest of their friends got married. Now bloom and Sky had two kids that they loved dearly, Carter a five and a half year old boy with red hair like his moms and sky blue eyes like his dads, he also had tan skin, and then there was Heather, a girl that was four and had blonde hair with red highlights and cyan blue eyes like her mom's and her dads skin.

"Mom, Dad, wake up, wake up, it's Christmas" Heather yelled jumping on the bed with Carter excitedly as Bloom and Sky looked around them startled before they smiled at their children.

"Yeah, Santa left us presents." Carter said as he jumped up and down on sky's side of the bed.

Sky and Bloom glanced at each other, sharing a knowing look, before bloom smiled and got up racing the children downstairs as Sky chuckled and smiled at her antics, he came down seeing the presents around the Christmas tree with the kids surrounded his wife eagerly eyeing the presents as Carter ran up to Sky and pulled him down.

They started to open their presents as the kids went out to build a snowman and Bloom and Sky watched from the open window, "Remember being like that?" Bloom sighed wistfully.

Sky nodded placing his chin on top of her head, "Yeah but now we have our own family that we love very much and the girls and guys are coming by later so we can go to Florida for Christmas." He informed her as he looked into her eyes.

"Your right and I can't wait to see them." Bloom smiled lightly as she glanced back out of the window. Sky titled her head and kissed her on the lips as they were interrupted by the front door opening.

"Let's go see our guest love" Sky said as he broke apart from the kiss and he and Bloom were on their way to the living room.

"I love you Sky" Bloom said snuggling her head against his chest.

"I love you too Bloomy" Sky said as he pecked her lips causing her to pout as he chuckled slightly. They went to greet their guest happily and it was a magical year and a magical Christmas, they never gave up on their love for each other. Bloom went to break up with him but instead a lovely life with him was turned out so speak your thoughts; speak your mind because you never know what the other person thinks and who knows maybe it will be for the best.

 **Authors note: Sorry I just had to do that, I was rereading some of my books when the thought came to me, I hope you like it and I know it is nowhere near Christmas and is actually close to Halloween but I just added that to show that when you show your emotions sometimes good can come out of it. I'll update The Royal Life sometime this weekend or Halloween with a one-shot. Possibly.**

 **~Maddy**


End file.
